A JohnnyRobert Story
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi] Johnny gets asked out and Robert decides to tage along. Little does he know, he's going to end up more with what he bargained for [one-shot to Fyredra]


**A Johnny Robert Story**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: _ I'm not going to even answer that. **

**DEDICATIONS: To Fyredra's challenge and Fyredra herself. My first Johnny/Robert fic so be gentle you nasty flames!**

There were times when Robert could just smash his head on the wall. 

Or just use Johnny's head instead. 

God, the Scotsmen was…so…so 

"Infuriating?"

Robert whirled to spot Enrique at the entrance of the door. 

"Since when did you learn to read minds?" Robert said grudgingly. 

"It's hard to miss the idea when you're banging your head against the wall and muttering words like 'Bloody Scots'"

Robert turned to his teammate, smirking, "You've become perceptive. Oliver does wonders."

Enrique blushed and grinned. He and Oliver were going out, though Robert didn't find it too surprising. With all that girl-chasing Enrique did and the fact Oliver looks more like a girl, kinda helps you put two and two together. 

"So what did he do this time?"

Robert rubbed his nose, a really bad habit he's been trying to stop for a long time, "Actually, it's not what he did…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Some Time Back*

Robert and Johnny were sitting in an outdoor café because Johnny expressed a need for hot dogs and he didn't have money. While Robert did have money.

Robert could have flat out refused. 

But he didn't. 

I wonder why? 

…

^__^ I think we perfectly know why, don't we?

So, anyway, they were sitting outside, Johnny munching on his hot dog and Robert sipping on his tea like the Her Royal Majesty (A/N: No offense to you Brits!!)  

Then this guy came up to them and slipped an arm around Johnny's wrist. 

Johnny blinked. 

The guy smirked. 

Robert saw red. 

And we were waiting for bloodshed. 

"What do you want?" Johnny said, turning red slowly. 

Robert didn't say anything (Inwardly, he was strangling Johnny for asking such an obvious question) 

"Will you go out with me?" The guy asked him. 

Well, that's one way of asking a guy out. Incredibly straightforward too. 

Johnny blinked again and instead of blowing up like a volcano (like he usually does) he shrugged, "Okay."

Robert and the guy stared at Johnny.

_Robert: …Why didn't I ever think of that before?_

_The Guy: …Cool…_

Then a smile formed on the guy's face, "Cool. Tonight."

And the guy walked away. 

Johnny started eating his hotdog. 

And that's when Robert got back home and started banging his head against the wall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Back to …I dunno! Whatever time has passed*

Enrique was howling, "Oh…God…" He said, wiping tears from his periwinkle blue eyes. 

Robert scowled and snapped, "It's not funny!"

"Of course it is!" Enrique said, trying to regain some form of dignity. 

He did. And collapsed in giggles again. 

A new record. It lasted about 2 seconds. Congratulations to Enrique!

Robert sulked, "That's a lot of help."

"Sorry," Finally (And I mean finally. Enrique and his laughing spasms…) Enrique stopped laughing. 

"What should I do?!" Robert threw his hands up in despair. 

"Wonder about all the great fun Johnny is going to have on his date?"

Robert tried (and succeeded halfway) to do a Hiwatari death glare. 

"Sorry, wrong thing to say," Enrique said hastily. 

"Then help me! You know most about this love stuff!" 

"I really don't know what to do." 

Robert sighed and a light bulb flashed above his head. 

"I know!"

"What?"

"I'll follow him on his date!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"You have a better idea?"

Enrique shook his head, "No, but think about it Robert. If Johnny catches, you'll be knee-deep in trouble."

"Come on. What are the odds of him actually seeing me at all?"

Enrique thought about it, "You're right," He said, sweatdropping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Johnny tightened the bow around his neck. Robert called it a 'necktie' but it still seemed like a bow to him. 

He sighed. Robert has been avoiding him all day today. And none of his team mates would tell him where he went. 

Stuck-up captain. 

_Ding-Dong! _

That would be his date. 

And he still didn't even know his name. 

(All: *sweatdrop*)

Johnny opened the door, "Hey…um…"

The guy smiled, "Oh sorry. My name is Taishaku."

_Taishaku? What kinda name is that?_

"Shall we go?" The gu—sorry, Taishaku said, extending an arm. 

Johnny shook himself out of his thoughts and took his arm. 

It was going to be a long night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bushes moved subtly, not attracting any attention. 

That's a lie. 

The bush was being incredibly noisy, saying stuff like 'Ow! My toe' and 'I'll get you for this pavement' and so on…

Not to mention it stumbled upon the road and nearly got hit by a truck. 

Robert peeked from out of his hiding place. He was wearing camouflage pants and shirt and he had war paint across his face. 

Johnny stopped walking for a minute and turned to look behind for a moment. He pretty sure he heard the bush rustle. 

Taishaku stopped as well, "Is something wrong?"

Johnny stared at the bush. _Nah, it couldn't be…_

"Nope, let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Taishaku took him to a Chinese restaurant and there they ordered their food. They didn't notice the familiar looking bush outside their window. 

Taishaku smiled, "When I first saw you, I knew you were special."

Now, if anything can be said about Johnny, is that he had the temper and the ego the size of Santa Claus. 

Johnny blushed, "Really?"

_Robert: …I'm going to be sick…_

"Really," Taishaku said. 

Johnny blushed some more. 

_Robert: …Bloody Scot…_

"Do you Beyblade?" Johnny asked. 

"Sometimes. I don't have a Bit-Beast though."

"I do."

"What's his name?"

"He's called Salamulyon. He's fire-based."

"How interesting."

_Robert: …_

"I heard an accent in your voice. Are you Scottish?"

_Robert: …Duh…_

"Yeah, I'm Scottish. I'm part of the European Beyblade team."

"Wow. That must be interesting."

Their food arrived and they decided to eat and continue conversation later. 

"So, who are your team mates?"

"Um…Robert, Enrique and Oliver."

"Is Robert that guy with the odd nose I saw today?"

"The same."

_Robert: How dare you insult my nose!_ *pulls out a mirror* _It's not that weird-looking, is it?_

Taishaku's eyes glittered, "So are you two close?"  
  


Johnny put his head on his elbows, "I don't know. He's been acting weird lately. I feel like…I don't know him anymore."

_Robert: …_

"You should find him and tell him."

"Don't you think I've tried?" Johnny snapped, losing his patience, "He bloody avoids me like the plague!" 

Taishaku grabbed Johnny's hands, "Then forget about him," He cooed, his eyelids fluttering. 

Johnny smiled. 

They didn't notice a lone bush shuffling away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Robert wiped the paint off his face. 

All this time…

He had been responsible for their drifting apart. 

Johnny sincerely wanted to be closer to him. 

And he blew it. 

"Real smart of you Robert," He muttered to himself. 

"Robert?"

Robert jumped a mile. Johnny stared at him. 

"…What are you doing…?"

Robert blushed, "Nothing."

"…And why are you dressed in camouflage pants?"

Robert blushed and snapped, "It's nothing!"

He instantly regretted it as Johnny's eyes darkened to a deep purple. 

"Forget I asked," Johnny snapped back, "Why do I bother?! Stuck-up captain!"

He turned to leave when Robert grabbed his hand. 

"Johnny, I…"

Johnny turned to him, the anger blazing fiercely. 

Robert kissed him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Woah…"

"They're really…going at it…"

"Who would have thought Robert was such an experienced kisser?"

"Maybe it's a Brit thing."

Silence 

"Should we, you know, tell them we're here?"

"And miss this? Besides, I've yet to see them beat our record."

"…What WAS our record?"

"Last time I checked, it was one and a half minutes…"

Silence

"How long have they been kissing?"

"About two minutes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Robert broke apart, gently cupping Johnny's face.

"Now do you know why I've been avoiding you?" Robert said gently. 

Johnny smirked, "And here I thought it had something to do with your nose."

"NANI?" Robert pulled out his mirror and examined his face, "What's wrong with my nose?" He said sulkily. 

"You know, you could be more creative with that nose of yours," Johnny said tauntingly, knowingly pushing Robert's buttons (and doing a good job of it too)

"I like my nose," He said pouting. 

Johnny smiled, "You know…"

Robert looked up at him. 

Johnny kissed Robert's nose lightly, "I like your nose too."

*OWARI!*

**A/N: My God…**

**Johnny: What temper? **

**Me: so, you held your temper for the first time in your life, isn't that a good thing?**

**Robert: …I think you made us too OC.**

**Me: I dunno. I kinda pictured you to be the sulky type. **

**Robert: ;__; I am not *goes off and sulks***

**Oliver: I wasn't even there! *cries***

**Me: Enrique, please go console your boyfriend.**

**Enrique: *sighs* **

**Ray/Max: We weren't there either! **

**Me: You know, usually you guys are happy I don't put you in a story…**

**Tyson: Well, at least you've given Kai and me a break. Your stories tend to get us killed.**

**Me: What can I say Ty-chan? You seem very…killable?**

**Tyson: O_O Killable?**

**Kai: ¬_¬ I don't even think that's a word. **

**Me: Ja ne everyone!**


End file.
